Something smells bloody here
by Scourge From BloodClan
Summary: Cheshire has no choice but to become the new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The moment she stepped in she knew she wouldn't like this job, the smell of blood and decay didn't help in improving her opinion of the place. And did that Animatronic just look at her funny?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome ladies and gentlemen! My name's Scourge and I'm here with a FNAF story of my own~. I haven't really played the game, only watched it (Yeah I'm a coward).**

**Anyway this story will be updated very slowly because I have **Help from Above or Not?** as my main story for now. I'm writing this to get my mind moving and get me inspired~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Cheshire. She's my OC...Mine!**

''Idiot'' - **Sasha speaking**  
><span>

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

><p><strong>Something smells bloody here...<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

**Why am I doing this?! You fucking author!**

A six foot tall female stood in front of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria building wondering why she was doing this.

The woman's waist long black and purple striped hair slightly wavered in the wind. Her feline cat ears of the same colors on top of her head twitching slightly. A black and purple tipped cat tail moving left and right.

A black fingerless skin tight glove adored her right hand which was accompanied by a wrist sized dark yellow belt fastened around her wrist. On the belt hung a small bright yellow bell that jingled whenever she moved.

The woman wore a white shirt with a painted red grin on its front with the sleeves of the shirt being sewed from a black and purple horizontal striped material. She wore purple jeans that were adored with black markings akin to flames, red sneakers who had various names written on them with an orange marker and the same colored laces.

The woman's extremely pale face shined in the sunlight as her dark neon purple colored eyes glared at the building in front of her, a scowl pulling her lips.

''Why am I here?'' Her voice was distorted, sounding as if a male and a female were speaking at the same time.

''Tell me why am I here!'' she snarled and looked up in the sky. A small note fell on top of her face as an answer.

Growling, the woman snatched the letter and began to read aloud.

''Now, now Cheshire. I had the urge to write a Five Nights At Freddy's story and I wanted you to be it! Giggle…..'' Eyebrows' twitching, Cheshire crushed the small note.

Cheshire called forth a shadow which turned into a small shadowy snake and chucked the crushed note at it. The small snake opened its mouth and munched on the crumbled paper. After it swallowed it's 'meal' the small shadow disappeared.

''I hate you.'' Cheshire simply stated and walked inside the building. A small voice told her 'I know~' with childish delight before it disappeared as well.

The place was incredibly rundown with cracks running through the walls and water stains on every corner. And was that blood she saw?

''Hello, what can I do for you here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?'' Cheshire jumped at the sudden noise and looked left towards a door that read 'Manager' that was opened with a man standing at its doorway.

The man was in his late fifties by his looks. He had dirty brown hair that was cut so it reached the length of his chin. His face was slightly tanned with a few wrinkles here and there. The man's brown eyes were tired and defeated looking.

He wore a plain white shirt under a black jacket with a tag that read 'Ms. Ridley'. Brown pants and grey boots.

Ms. Ridley didn't show any surprise at the appearance of the woman in front of him which surprised her.

''Well, I saw that you needed a night guard and I thought what the heck? Might as well.'' Cheshire shrugged and watched as the man's eyes widened slightly in what seemed like panic.

''Are you sure you want to take this job?'' He asked with a forced smile. Cheshire raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

''Yeah.'' She confirmed ''I don't really have a choice now do I?'' the woman whispered under her breath so not to be heard.

''Oh…'' Ridley sighed and told Cheshire to follow him.

The two walked until they stopped in front of a stage area with three Animatronics standing on top of it.

''This is Freddy Fazbear.'' Ridley said and pointed at the bear Animatronic.

''Bonnie.'' He pointed at the rabbit.

''And Chica.'' The man finished whist motioning to the chicken.

''There is also one more. His name is Foxy the Pirate. He's in Pirate Cove but out of order. The poor Animatronic had been in disrepair for a long time with us not having enough money to repair him.'' Ridley explained with sadness coating his words.

''Alright.'' Cheshire crossed her arms and nodded while looking at the three Animatronics in front of her with narrowed eyes.

Her enhanced sense of smell had been picking up the slight whiff of blood and decay the moment she walked into the pizzeria and now that smell has gotten a whole lot stronger.

''Come. Let me show you where your post will be.'' Ridley ordered.

''Right…'' Cheshire replied and followed after the man. From the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw Freddy looking at her as she exited the room but she shook it off as paranoia from the smell she has been picking up.

''Can I ask a question? Why is there a faint smell of blood?'' Cheshire question the manager who flinched slightly.

''Here it is.'' The man dodged the question and showed the room she was going to be in.

The room had two doors and two windows to look out from. There was a black desk, with two drawers on its left side, touching the wall behind it. On the desk there was a small fan, a bottle of cola and a bunch of crumbled paper balls.

There was a poster on the wall behind the desk of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica with the words 'Celebrate' atop of the poster, kid drawings of the Animatronics to the left of it.

There were spider webbings on the right side of the desk and some on the window to the left. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling casting a weak light just enough for you to be able to see.

A chair was also in the small room with a tablet of sort placed on its seat. One red and one white button was on each side of the doors which Cheshire figured activated them.

''Quite the….cozy little room.'' Cheshire hesitated slightly. This place was slightly freaking her out. The smell of blood and decay only reinforced the sense of dread eating at her but she did not show how she was feeling to the man next to her.

''Well that's all you really need to know. Come here at midnight to start your shift. The pay will be given at the end of the week.'' Ridley informed her and left her alone.

''He didn't answer my question.'' Cheshire said to herself in a deadpan voice.

''_We can drill him later. Right now, why don't we look around?_'' A calm voice in her head advised.

''Sasha? I thought you would be skipping this~'' Cheshire grinned and walked out of the small room.

''_I can't really 'skip' it. I'm you after all._'' Sasha pointed out causing Cheshire to laugh.

''That hasn't stopped you before!'' Cheshire chuckled. She walked deeper into the building passing a room filled with tables and party hats.

''I swear this smell is irritating!'' Cheshire huffed and stopped in front a purple curtain with a sign saying 'Sorry! Out of order'.

''_This must be Pirate Cove._'' Sasha mused causing Cheshire to roll her eyes. She outstretched her hand to move the curtain aside but suddenly stopped.

''What the? Sasha!'' Cheshire frowned in displeasure.

''_Don't, the manager comes around and sees us snooping around then it may cause you some trouble. And...Something feels off...let's stay away until we can explore uninterrupted._'' Was Sasha's response which was slightly tense for some reason that Cheshire couldn't place.

''You were the one who told me to explore.'' Cheshire grumbled and backed away from Pirate Cove. She started walking back towards the entrance of the building. Before reaching the exit Cheshire passed by the stage and looked at the Animatronics. She stared at them for a couple of seconds before resuming her walk towards the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I said something about slow updated didn't I? Whoops~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF but I DO own Cheshire and Sasha**

**''**_Idiot_**'' - Sasha**

**'In '_BOLD_'' is the recorded message**

_'Cheshire's thoughts'- italic_

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

><p><strong>Something smells bloody here…<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

**First Night, I knew it!**

**11:30 p.m.**

''Man does this place look ever freakier at night.'' Cheshire muttered and stepped inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for her first night as a night guard.

''You actually came?'' Ridley asked in surprise after seeing his new employ enter the building.

''Of course I did.'' Cheshire replied with a roll of her eyes. She was here wasn't she?

''Well when you start at midnight you will have to stay till 06:00a.m. Also remember that there are blind spots on the cameras right outside your doors, so make sure to click the white buttons to light up the area. '' Ridley explained to the woman in front of him.

''Till morning? Seriously?'' Cheshire muttered quietly. Cheshire looked around the building, her neon purple eyes glowing in the dim lights.

Walking around, she came to a stop at the stage with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica.

''_Something feels different about them._'' Sasha told her counterpart whose eyes narrowed at the three Animatronics.

''I know and it's not just the lights playing with my mind. They look a lot more….sinister.'' Cheshire scoffed at the mere notion of robots made to entertain kids looking scary.

''_Whatever it is let's go to our post hmm?_'' Sasha suggested.

Nodding, Cheshire tore her gaze away from the Animatronics and went towards her new work place.

Walking inside her office she snapped her fingers and a blue and white cap spawned in her hand. The cap was special in design as it had space for Cheshire's feline ears.

Putting on the cap, Cheshire took the tablet and sat on the chair to wait for the start of her shift.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 p.m.<strong>

''This is boring~.'' Cheshire complained and checked the cameras just because she had nothing better to do.

''_Stop complaining, jeez!_'' Sasha scolded her counterpart.

Just before Cheshire could retaliate she was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

''What the-?'' The woman looked around but couldn't find the whereabouts of the noise.

''_I believe it's just a recorded message._'' Sasha said as a voice was heard talking.

'_**Hello? Hello? I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.**'_

''Hello to you too… I guess.'' Cheshire's brow went up. Why would someone record a message for a simple job such as a night guard?

'_**Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact.**'_

''_Oh? Interesting._'' Sasha mused.

''Wonder where he is now.'' Cheshire stated and looked around the room once more. The office was even darker than before with only that small light bulb giving light.

'**_So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?'_**

''Alright!'' Cheshire proclaimed with a wide grin and pumped a fist in the air.

''_You're trying too much…_'' Sasha droned out but was ignored.

'_**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.**' _

Cheshire quickly lost her grin and blinked in shock. If Sasha was a real person she probably would have had the same expression.

''Huh?''

'_**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**'_

''Wait! Quirky?! The fuck does he mean?!'' Cheshire almost shouted in surprise and slight panic.

'_**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**'_

Cheshire's left eye began to twitch. What the actual fuck?! The fucking Animatronics actually walk around at night?! And what's this with the bite of '87?!

'_**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person.**'_

''Say what now?'' Cheshire blankly stared ahead and listened to the recorded message.

'_**They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.**'_

''_D-Death?_''

'_**Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**'_

A scowl worked its way onto Cheshire's face.

'''Heh' he says…HEH!'' Cheshire growled and gritted her teeth. What is all this?! I mean sure she knew something was wrong with those damn Animatronics but stuffing people into suits?! That is just so fucking wrong on so many levels!

'_**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.**'_

''_The cameras! You idiot!_'' Sasha shouted in Cheshire's mind causing the woman to flinch.

Cheshire quickly took the tablet and looked through the cameras. Switching from room to room Cheshire came to the camera on the stage.

Her eyes widened when she saw that Bonnie was missing.

''Well…..There goes any doubt that the guy was lying.'' Cheshire cracked a grin and looked through the other cameras.

She stopped at the camera in the dining area. Bonnie was there, on the left side, standing behind the third row of tables, looking at the camera.

''Yeah, I see ya.'' Cheshire told the tablet and then switched to the stage camera again, eyes widening.

''Fuck! The chick's gone!'' Cheshire cursed and went through the cameras.

She jumped back when she came to the camera in the restroom. Chica's face was right in front of it, showing off her teeth and what looked like a second pair, as well.

''_A second pair, huh._'' Sasha nervously chuckled.

Switching back to the dining area this time Cheshire didn't jump when she saw Bonnie's face right up the camera.

''What? Do they want to give me a hug or something?'' Cheshire question and went around all the cameras.

While waiting for her shift to start Cheshire had found out that the view in the kitchen was gone and only the audio remained which somewhat unnerved her.

Right as she went to the kitchen she heard pots and what not being moved around which caused the woman to frown.

''Who the heck?'' Cheshire muttered as she quickly moved around the cameras and didn't spot Chica anywhere. Was the noise being made by the yellow Animatronic?

''_Wait! Where's Bonnie?_'' Sasha asked. She had been keeping an eye on the cameras as well while Cheshire was looking for Chica and hasn't seen the rabbit Animatronic anywhere.

''Blind spots….'' Cheshire trailed off. Her eyes widened, she put down the tablet and pushed the white button on her right.

Nothing.

Turning around and pushing the one on the left she was greeted with Bonnie poking its head around the corner of the door.

''HNNG!'' Acting as quick as she could, Cheshire punched the red button and watched as the door closed in the Animatronic's face.

''_Look to your right! Quickly!_'' Sasha yelled and Cheshire acted on instinct. Turning right she pushed the light button and to her and Sasha's relief found nothing.

Calming her beating heart, Cheshire chuckled and looked at the time.

**01:00 a.m.**

**67% Power**

''Whaaaa?! Only one?!'' Cheshire gawked at the clock. It felt a lot longer than that.

''_Concentrate!_'' Sasha ordered her counterpart and made Cheshire grab the tablet to look through the cameras.

''Right, right.'' Cheshire replied and took off her cap which then disappeared, allowing her feline ears to rotate here and there, listening to even the faintest of sounds.

Just to be sure Cheshire checked the cameras closest to her office and got ticked off when she saw Chica in the East Hall 4B looking at the camera which was right next to the door to her right.

''Goddamn chicken!'' Cheshire growled until she glanced at her power.

**02:00 a.m.**

**40% Power**

Jaw dropping on the floor, Cheshire looked around the room to see what was draining her power so much.

''_The door you idiot!_'' Sasha hissed in the woman's mind. Cheshire, for a split second, considered snapping back at her counterpart but decided that now was not the time.

The woman turned to her left and pushed the red button to open the door.

''_Keep an eye on the cameras._'' Sasha reminded her causing Cheshire to sigh in exasperation.

Before she looked through the cameras, however, she clicked the light button to her right to see Chica looking through the window that was next to the door.

''Shit!'' Cheshire cursed and closed the door. She lit up the blind spot again to see Chica still standing there.

''So they don't immediately go away when I close the door, huh?'' Cheshire noted and left the door closed for now to get back to watching the cameras which drained the power even more so.

''_Bad idea there. Wait until Chica's gone and then open the door. We can't afford to lose any more power._'' Sasha told Cheshire who put the tablet down and after thinking it through waited until the Animatronic was gone and opened the door. Cheshire glanced at the time and power and paled.

**03:00 a.m.**

**20% Power**

''We're not gonna make it!'' Cheshire's eyes widened but suddenly she started to chuckle.

''Wow, first night and I suck so much? Here I was thinking I would be able to outlast Survivor. '' Cheshire smirked humourlessly.

''_Survivor?_'' Sasha asked just for the sake of making a conversation. She already knew what Cheshire meant by it.

''Yeah, Survivor. That's what I'm calling the message guy from now on. I mean, he survived through all this for the whole week, no? That deserves my respect.'' Cheshire grinned widely and looked through the cameras.

Bonnie was back at the dining area, Chica was once again in the restrooms.

When Cheshire switched to the stage camera she was slightly spooked because Freddy had turned its head to look at the camera.

''Hehe~'' Cheshire chuckled weakly and switched to Pirate Cove which had no changes what-so-ever.

''Glad at least he hasn't moved.'' The woman commented and put down the tablet for a moment to check the time and power.

**04:00 a.m.**

**17% Power**

''Fuck me.'' Cheshire hissed and considered not using the tablet for at least an hour or maybe even until 6 a.m., only using the lights on her doors to look out for Bonnie and Chica.

''_I don't know if that's a good idea but I really don't know what else we can do._'' Sasha worriedly told her counterpart ''_Even if you don't use the tablet closing the doors and even using the lights will drain the remaining of our power before 06:00 a.m. even comes._''

Cheshire bit her bottom lip and checked the lights at the doors because of slight paranoia. Her paranoia proved useful when she saw both of the Animatronics at the doors!

Paling, the woman outstretched both her arms and shut the doors simultaneously. Keeping her hands on the buttons Cheshire closed her eyes tightly.

**04:00 a.m.**

**15% Power**

''Wait! Sasha, can we endure keeping shadows up as barriers for two hours?!'' Cheshire asked her counterpart in a near frantic voice, opening her neon purple eyes.

**04:00 a.m.**

**9% Power**

''_Well..._'' Sasha muttered but was cut off by the purple clothes woman.

''Sasha! We don't have time to think! Just tell me can we or can we not?!'' Cheshire growled and checked the lights to see both Bonnie and Chica still there!

**05:00 a.m.**

**5% Power**

''_I think we should be able to..._'' Sasha replied hesitantly. She was afraid of putting such a burden on her counterpart but they didn't have any other choice. It was either that or be stuffed into a suit by crazy Animatronics!

''That's all I wanted!'' Cheshire almost cheered before everything grew dark as the power shut down and the doors opened.

Growling, Cheshire summoned as many shadows as she possibly could which then grew dense and blocked both open doors.

''You ain't gonna get to me that easily you goddamn Animatronics!'' Cheshire grinned ear from ear and cackled as her eyes saw through the darkness of the office and her feline ears heard the sounds of fists pounding on something hard.

''I won't be stuffed in a suit any time soon!'' The woman continued to cackle as her feline ears picked the sound of a music box playing in the distance which began to get louder as whatever it was closed in on her position.

**05:00 a.m.**

**0% Power**

Cheshire suddenly felt weird. Not the 'Seal is activating and will cause me pain' weird but the 'Uh-oh something is happening which is not supposed to happen' weird.

''O-Oi Sasha….You feel that, too?'' Cheshire questions but got no response from her counterpart.

''Sasha?'' The woman asked the air again but a reply did not come.

''Sash-AAAAH!'' She was cut off by a scream ripping from her throat when she saw a golden Freddy only meters away from her face, staring at her with empty eye sockets.

Her concentration crumbled along with the shadow barriers keeping her safe! Not a second later did Freddy Fazbear jumped from the darkness of the left door and attacked the shocked woman, the music box still playing.

A second scream tore from her throat as Cheshire fell on the ground with the Animatronic on top of her. She crossed her arms across her face and closed her eyes.

What felt like hours passes and...

...

...

...

Nothing?

..

...

...

Cheshire slowly opened her eyes and uncrossed her arms to see the space in front of her empty.

No Freddy, no Golden Freddy, no nothing.

Heart thundering a mile a minute, Cheshire got in a sitting position on the floor and glanced at the clock which read...

**06:01 a.m.**

...

...

An impossibly huge smile spread across the woman's face and she started laugh in pure joy. She stayed on the floor and laughed to her heart's content.

''THAT WAS AWESOME! AHAHA!'' Cheshire shouted and looked at the ceiling with a huge grin.

''Let's do it again!'' Cheshire whispered to herself with slight madness invading her glowing neon purple eyes.

Chuckling, Cheshire got up from the floor and exited the office.

Still trembling from the near death experience, the woman walked towards the front of the building. She passed the stage area and glanced at the Animatronics.

''See that fuckers?! This is what you're gonna have to deal with for the week!'' Cheshire told the unmoving Animatronics with malice in her gaze and continued on her way.

''You're ali-, I mean okay?! I heard a scream!'' Ridley asked his new employ who glanced at him with a smirk.

''He almost got me~'' She snickered but then her expression abruptly changed from a relieved one to a harsh glare that caused the manager to stumble back slightly.

''Now then Ridley~'' Cheshire sung out and stalked towards him. ''You're going to tell me what the fuck is happening here before I do something you might regret later.'' She hissed and cornered the man in his office.

The man sighed heavily and sat on his office chair, motioning for Cheshire to sit on the chair opposite his desk.

''This Pizzeria has been one of the most successful business of my father.'' Ridley began. ''We order for those Animatronics to be constructed for the entertainment of the kids. The Pizzeria was mostly used for birthday parties because the kids absolutely loved the robots, especially Foxy.''

Cheshire frown at that. Mentioning the out of order Animatronic made her realize that she hadn't seen him at all throughout the night. Wonder why?

''Everything was going great until an incident occurred. A man dressed in a Freddy Fazbear suit lured five kids in the backstage and killed them. We don't know what happened to the bodies because they were never found. The man was caught though.'' Ridley relayed what he knew.

'_The bodies were never found, huh?_' Cheshire thought. How could that be? Had that man stored them somewhere else? This building isn't that big. The woman was sure the bodies would have been found if a thoughtful search was made. Maybe the man had burned the bodies?

''The Pizzeria's reputation went down because of that incident and we lost many customers.''

''Figures.'' Cheshire snorted but let the man continue.

''We still had regulars so my father had money and he wasn't forced to close the building but the Pizzeria was threatened with shutdown by the health department from complains of foul odor coming from the Animatronics.''

''Interesting…'' Cheshire muttered as her feline ears twitched and her tail waved around.

''A month after the incident with the kids came the Bite of '87.''

'_Finally I get to see what Survivor meant by what he said about the frontal lobe_' Cheshire smirked mentally and waited for Ridley to continue.

''At a kid's birthday a big crowd was at Pirate Cove. Foxy the Pirate was doing his usual routine when something went wrong.'' Ridley's gaze shifted to the floor as if ashamed.

''Something must have gone haywire with Foxy's circuits or something because one minute he was saying his signature 'Arrr me matey!' and the next he was spazzing out and repeating 'kids'. A little girl walked up to Foxy in concern when he lashed out.'' Ridley grimaced

''He tipped over and his sharp teeth buried into the girl's head. The crowd went into a frenzy as staff members tried to get Foxy of off of the poor girl. They were able to but the Animatronic's teeth ripped out the girl's frontal lobe in the process!'' Ridley's voice cracked with unshed tears and his hands curled up into fists.

'_**I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**'. _Cheshire recalled Survivor mentioning in his message. It really was amazing.

'_I wonder where that girl is if she actually survived that kind of injury._' The woman thought with an arched brow.

''After that horrible day the Pizzeria was shut down by the authorities and will be destroyed at the end of the week. You're actually the last guard this building will ever have.'' Ridley finished his story and got up.

''I guess you should leave? I will go to the local Café to get a drink.'' Ridley told his employ.

''I'll stay a little while and then leave. You can go.'' Cheshire replied and got up from the chair.

''Alright, and please don't try anything funny.'' The manager warned her and left the office.

''Yeah…funny.'' Cheshire droned out and started walking towards Pirate Cove.

''Sasha?'' Cheshire called out once more to her companion while making her way towards the curtain area.

''_What happened? One minute I'm with you watching and the next….black?_'' Sasha finally responded with confusion.

''Black?'' The woman asked. ''What do you mean black? Did you not see what happened?''

''_What happened? No. I was in the equivalent of unconsciousness, I guess._'' Sasha concluded and looked through Cheshire's memories to see what she had missed.

''Why though? You've never blacked out like that before.'' Cheshire shook her head.

''_Golden Freddy? Chesh I know you're not crazy enough as to hallucinate._'' Sasha pointed out which caused the woman to growl softly.

''I am not hallucinating! I swear it was there! I could feel it.'' Cheshire snapped.

''_Then how did that suit come inside? The shadows were still blocking the doors!_'' Sasha asked and waited for an explanation.

''How the fuck should I know?!'' Cheshire exploded and threw her hands in the air.

Sasha stayed silent as Cheshire reached the Pirate Cove.

''Let's see what we have in here.'' She muttered, gripped the curtains and threw them apart to reveal the Animatronic inside.

''...Wow...'' Cheshire whispered and looked at Foxy. ''He really is in disrepair. I almost feel sorry for him.''

Cheshire looked deeper into the Pirate Cove but found nothing of interest. She did find a pirate hat that she put on just because she liked it.

''Nothing much except you, huh?'' Cheshire said to herself in disappointment and looked at Foxy. Putting the pirate hat back where she found it, Cheshire exited the Pirate Cove and closed the curtains.

''_Let's leave. I've had enough of this place._'' Sasha tiredly said which surprised her counterpart. Sasha had never been like this...huh..this place really is 'magical'.

''Heh, I fell ya~'' Cheshire commented and walked out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I certainly hope this is as good I think it is, also there is a 'mistake' in grammar I guess which is totally intentional so don't tell me~ ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF**

** or**

**FNAF Song - that is property of **The Living Tombstone

**''**_You Fool_**'' - Sasha speaking**

**'' _Hello? Hello? '' _- Phone Guy's messages **

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

><p><strong>Something smells bloody here…<strong>

**Chapter 3:**

**Second Night! Are they going easy on me?! I sure as hell won't!**

**Next day**

**11:30 p.m.**

''Here we go again.'' Cheshire sighed is annoyance.

''_Already? I expected you to last until tomorrow._'' Sasha giggled which caused Cheshire to scowl…as usual.

''I can't help that I get easily annoyed!'' The woman groaned and met Ridley in his office.

''Wow, I seriously expected you to have left after yesterday.'' The man smiled slightly, actually pleased to have some company. He dearly missed the last night guard. His previous employ lasted so long it made Ridley swell with pride. Too bad he had left after the 4th night. It seemed like the man couldn't take anymore.

''After learning 'bout this place's past I couldn't just leave, now could I?'' Cheshire grinned lazily and stretched.

''Come to think of it….I never got your name.'' Ridley pointed out in mild shock. How could he have forgotten to ask? I guess he was just too shocked at someone actually accepting the job to even care, expecting her to leave after her first night.

''My name's Cheshire Land. If you're thinking of asking me about my feline ears and tail, don't bother. I won't tell….at least not yet.'' Cheshire answered him with a playful smirk.

''Pleasure to meet you Cheshire.'' Ridley cracked a small smile. ''As you already know my name is Ridley, Ridley Willton.'' He did not raise his hand for a handshake but that did not bother Cheshire in the least.

''I think it's about time you went to your post. I will be leaving now as well.'' Ridley nodded and left with keys in hand towards the doors.

''_Hey Chesh, you wouldn't mind if I…..didn't accompany you on this night, would you?_'' Sasha asked her counterpart with hesitation.

''Of course not.'' Cheshire smiled gently. ''After what happened yesterday I would rather you aren't there as well…..Thought I will miss you.''

''_Thanks._'' Sasha's voice echoed in the woman's mind as it disappeared. After a moment of utter silence Cheshire actually pouted!

''Oh maaaaan~.'' Cheshire's shoulders' slumped and she almost regretted letting Sasha leave her.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 p.m.<strong>

** Night Guard Office**

''Alright!'' Cheshire clapped her hands and grinned in confidence. ''This time I'm ready! And alone…..'' She really _did_ try not to wince and show that being alone made her feel insecure but she couldn't hide it.

Sasha being with her, even if she was only a voice in her head, made Cheshire feel comfortable and more at ease…..but now she felt more like a trapped cat.

The ringing from before came which made Cheshire smirk and wait for Survivor to start talking.

''Let's see what you have for me this time~.''

'_**Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!**_'

''Barely.'' Cheshire muttered and checked the cameras. She was not going to utterly fail like last time!

'_**I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...**_'

''Way ahead of ya Survivor~'' The woman hummed and frowned slightly. The Animatronics haven't moved at all and that made her worry and experience a sense of anger that grew as the minutes passed for reasons beyond her comprehension.

'_**Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights.**_'

''Already know 'bout the lights!'' Cheshire sneered because of the unimportant info she was getting. This call hasn't told her anything she didn't already know! Her mood soured even more as she went through the cameras and those _godforsaken toys_ **haven't moved yet**!

'_**Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.**_'

Cheshire's respond was an angry growl. She wasn't angry at Survivor. He hadn't known she already knew the things he had said. Survivor was, also, only trying to reassure any other naïve guard that everything was going to be fine as long as they followed what he said. What ticked her off was those fucking Animatronics! They still haven't moved even as she moved from camera to camera!

'_**Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.**_'

''That didn't even make sense!'' Cheshire yowled. ''How can he not like being watched if the cameras aren't on him?!''

Why was she so angry?! She got annoyed easily, yes, but this level of aggression was unlike her…almost feral really.

Glaring at the screen, Cheshire switched to Pirate Cove where she could see Foxy peeking from the curtains with only his yellow eye and hook visible.

''Finally someone moved!'' She grinned like the cat that caught the canary...or in this situation the fox... She didn't notice the waves of black Aura that began to cover her body.

**01:00 a.m.**

**80% Power**

Cheshire put the tablet down and checked the lights on the doors. Her eyes narrowed when there was no Animatronic to greet her.

Taking the tablet once again and switching the camera to the stage she found that Bonnie had moved slightly and was looking at the camera with what felt like weariness. It seemed like the Animatronics could sense something wrong and were cautious of moving.

''Move damn you!'' Cheshire yelled and almost flung the tablet across the room, her eyes glowing brightly with suppressed anger.

She needed to vent all this sudden rage building up inside of her but she didn't know how! She placed the tablet on the table, put her elbows on the armrests of the chair and intertwined her fingers in thought. Her brow started to rise as an appealing idea spawned from the back of her mind.

''Maybe...'' Cheshire's line of thought was accompanied by a vicious grin. ''Maybe I should pay those goddamned toys a visit~.'' The Aura around her grew larger and denser as if readying itself to complete the task its unaware Master had in mind.

**02:00 a.m.**

**77% Power**

Almost like he was sensing the woman's dark intent, Foxy sprung from his safety and ran towards the office's left door without Cheshire's knowledge.

The Animatronic skidded to a halt in front of the entrance and looked inside. Cheshire's neon purple eyes glowed ferociously with so much power that the glow itself left a slight trail as the woman moved to look at the Animatronic. The black Aura around her pulsed with such unearthly energy that the air around it warped.

''There you are.'' Cheshire growled at Foxy, her hands morphing into deadly shadowy, but still solid, claws.

Within only a moment the woman howled, her unexplained rage finally finding an outlet, and pounced at the Animatronic. Her claws ready to damage the toy more than it already was.

The Animatronic reacted by raising its hands and stopping the claws only inches from its snout. His normal hand gripping the night guard's right forearm and managing to stab its hook with enough force to pass the shadows and go into the soft flesh in her left arm.

''Stubborn machine!'' Cheshire hissed. The Aura around her formed tendrils that wrapped around the Animatronic's torso, destroying parts of its fake fur and endoskeleton in the process, flinging the robot across the hall into the stage area.

The other Animatronics recoiled in shock when Foxy flew into the room and skidded on the floor until he hit a table. His fur was burnt and sparks were flying from where the tendrils had made contact.

**03:00 a.m.**

**66% Power**

Multiple black tendrils emerged from the darkness of the doorway and crawled on the walls, expanding, wanting more! To consume everything in their path!

Glowing neon purple eyes appeared shortly after the tendrils and Cheshire walked in the room, her hands still morphed into those lethal claws. Her Aura expanded, slithering onto the floor too, not just the walls. The woman finally had some clearance of mind to be aware of the Aura's presence.

''Are you ready to play _toys_?'' Cheshire grinned sadistically, emphasizing on the word 'toys' to drive the point across that this time she was in charge and they were her playthings.

Flexing her claws Cheshire stepped forwards, fully intending to cut apart the useless, in her opinion, Animatronics. They were going to get destroyed at the end of the week either way so did it really matter if she was the one to do it right now? No, not really.

''Do you know that I know what happened to you?'' Cheshire asked, her voice more distorted than usual...a lot more. The gentle mix of male and female voices that she usually spoke with were now sounding like they were fighting for dominance. One second she was speaking with a soft feminine voice and the next- a deep masculine one. Every word was spoken with either one of the two and sometimes the voices even clashed making the words spoken nearly unrecognizable.

''Let me put it this way.'' Cheshire chuckled, the sound of it was disturbing enough to cause Chica to take a slight step back. Music started to play from all around the room.

**04:00 a.m.**

**59% Power**

_We're waiting every night  
>to finally roam and invite<br>newcomers to play with us  
>for many years we've been all alone<em>

_We're forced to be still and play_  
><em>The same songs we've known since that day<em>  
><em>An imposter took our life away<em>  
><em>Now we're stuck here to decay<em>

''That's right~'' Cheshire grinned maniacally when she saw the three Animatronics flinch. ''I know what you are~'' The music continued to play while Cheshire relayed her new found knowledge.

''The 'foul odor' Dear Ridley mentioned was the smell of five little kids' bodies starting to rot inside those cozy robot bodies of yours~'' The woman cackled, the sound of it so utterly **wrong**!

_Please let us get in!  
>don't lock us away!<br>We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_  
><em>who have lost all control<em>  
><em>and we're forced here to take that role<em>

_We've been all alone_  
><em>Stuck in our little zone<em>  
><em>Since 1987<em>

''That year was quite the thing for you four wasn't it?'' Cheshire smirked widely, revealing her sharp canine teeth. ''I ever wonder were the fifth one is?'' She twirled around on one foot while saying that sentence. The movement, joined by the clash of voices, made it almost inaudible.

**05:00 a.m.**

**53% Power**

Right after she stepped on both her feet a pure white seal appeared beneath them, literally freezing the woman in her place.

''NO! NOT NOW!'' Cheshire snarled, infuriated, as ghostly chains raised from the seal and wrapped around her ankles, wrists and neck bringing the woman to her knees.

The black Aura stopped expanding throughout the room and started to grow less dense and more transparent, greying in color.

Cheshire's eyes started losing their bright glow as she desperately strained her muscles to break the chains keeping her down. The skin that was wrapped around those ghostly restrains started to burn and smoke causing the woman to hiss in pain.

The tendrils on the walls and floor disappeared, allowing for the cracks and burnt marks they had left to be visible. The rest that was around Cheshire evaporated like mist.

A chain materialized from behind the cat and wrapped itself tightly around her eyes, bringing her head from its bowed position to a straight one. Cheshire screamed as it burned her eyes, the glow that was still visible dimmed and continued to do so the longer the chain stayed wrapped around her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>06:00 a.m.<strong>

**-Power Restoring—**

The Seal and ghostly chains disappeared and Cheshire fell sideways limply, her neon purple eyes dim and gaze glazed over. Burnt markings of the chains ran through the flesh of her neck, ankles, wrists and the skin next to her eyes and the bridge of her nose... A reminder of the punishment.

''_Cheshire? What is going on? What happened?! Your mind started to fracture even more so than before! Cheshire? CHESHIRE!_'' Sasha's faint voice shouted but was left unanswered.

''_Cheshire answer me! Are you okay?! Cheshire!_'' Sasha yelled again. After not getting an answer for the second time, she gritted her teeth and focused hard enough to manage to materialize in the middle of the stage room. She looked exactly like Cheshire, a mirror image.

Sasha glanced around and saw all the damage to the room. The Animatronics were back in their place and Foxy was probably back at Pirate Cove.

''What the hell happened here?'' Sasha question and was about to start walking and look around some more until she saw Cheshire lying on her side, her dim and glazed over eyes seeing nothing.

''_CHESHIRE!_'' Sasha screamed in anguish and ran towards her crumbled counterpart. She dropped on her knees and placed her companion's head to rest on her lap.

''_Can you hear me, Chesh? Please answer me!_'' Sasha begged her counterpart and forced herself not to look away from the empty eyes she was staring at.

''What is going on in here?!'' Ridley frantically scrambled in the room and almost feel when he saw its state. Eyes wide, he looked at 'Cheshire's' back and ran towards her only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw.

In front of him were _two_ Cheshires! One was gently slapping the unmoving one's cheek in an attempt to wake her up, pleading with her to wake up!

''Wha-What's going on?!'' Ridley nearly yelled in confusion causing one of the Cheshires' to look up at him, tears streaming down her eyes.

''_You have to help her! I can't stay much longer! Please, don't you have a medical wing here or something?!_'' Sasha asked in near hysteria. ''_Don't send her to a hospital, you should know what they'll do if they see her! Just lay her to rest somewhere!_''

Ridley stayed rooted on his spot in shock. This one didn't sound like his employ. She sounded so much more emotional and gentle than Cheshire. Then who?

''Who...Who are you?''

''_We don't have time for this!_'' Sasha growled softly causing the man to flinch. ''_My name's Sasha, I'm Cheshire's rational side. I'll explain all I can once you get her some __**medical attention**__!_'' Sasha snarled at the man who stumbled slightly but managed to pick up the unresponsive woman and run towards the medical room, Sasha following after him but after a moment she blinked out of existence, the thing going unnoticed by Ridley.

Ridley skidded on the floor and kicked open a door that led to a white room with a single bed inside. He then gently placed Cheshire on the bed and looked at her face. Shuddering at the unblinking and glazed over gaze, he turned around and started to attach an IV needle and a heart monitor.

Once he was sure Cheshire was in stable health he turned around to question the mirror image of his employ only to be greeted with empty space.

''Where did she go?!'' Ridley sighed deeply, closed his eyes and sat on a chair next to the door. It was too damn early for this and he didn't even get to drink his morning coffee!

**08:00 a.m.**

Ridley had gone to get something to drink and hour ago and once he was gone Sasha appeared sitting on the bed in which lay her counterpart.

''_You're such a fool._'' Sasha muttered with no malice in her words but with a slight scolding tone. She brought her hand and gently closed Cheshire's eyes, not able to look at them anymore.

''_I shouldn't have left at all. This is what happens when your rational side is not beside you. The constant anger and rage that I suppress with my presence practically ate you alive._'' Sasha whispered and clenched her fists in anger at herself. ''_I should have known better! I'm her rational side, damn it! The one that thinks before acting! But noooo, that blackout I had yesterday scared me so much that I left you alone! Nice job me!_'' She finished sarcastically with a scowl that should have been on Cheshire's face not hers.

''_That's why you created me, right?_'' Sasha smiled bitterly. ''_To take up the burden of your exile and your emotions. Your hatred, rage and anger directed to them because of what they did, the loneliness, the pain, the joy….everything….. Your mind got fractured by the many years of solitude and as it cracked and cracked, mind falling apart piece by piece….. And one of those pieces was so large that became its own person. Even that piece couldn't protect you from what they had placed upon you. A seal they say? A curse more like it!_'' Sasha couldn't even muster up a snarl.

''_I'm sorry…..I guess I was the foolish one here._'' With those last words Sasha disappeared back in Cheshire's mind to try and fix whatever she could and help her counterpart recover.


End file.
